dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Shadow Mage
Ancient Shadow Mage is one of the ancient shadow base classes. They are mechanically exact copies of the normal base classes, aside from that they can use the Shadowheart Bracer artifact, like the shadow base classes. This class has since a long time ago been rare, it was available as a special offer together with the ShadowScythe T-Shirt merchandise. Skills * Acid ** Required Level: 15 ** 3 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 50% Fire damage. ** Inflicts 'Acid' for 5 turns *** A DoT of (WeaponDamage + StatDamage*) / 5 damage. * Root ** Requires Level: 12 ** 3 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Reduces the opponents Flee resist by -100 for 20 turns. ** Note that this is currently useless, as fleeing is disabled game-wide. * Mana Blackout ** Requires Level: 10 ** 10 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 150% damage to MP. * Blind ** Requires Level: 8 ** 11 MP, 5 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 0% magic damage. ** Inflicts 'Blind' for 4 turns. *** Bonus to Hit -50. * Sleep ** Requires Level: 5 ** 15 MP, 14 CD ** Applies 'Sapped Boost' for 5 turns (including this turn). *** Power Boost +25%. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 0% damage. ** Inflicts 'Sleep' for 3 turns. *** Immobilizes the enemy. * Meditate ** Requires Level: 4 ** 0 MP, 3 CD ** Heals 1% maximum MP. * Thorny Shield ** Requires Level: 2 ** 9 MP, 9 CD ** Applies 'Shielded' for 2 turns. *** BPD +140. ** The first time an enemy hits you when 'Shielded' is active, it will be damaged by 50% weapon damage. ** After that, the damage done will be halved for each hit until 'Shielded' is over. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** If the equipped weapon is a staff, wand, scythe, or dagger, performs 1 hit of 100% magic damage. ** Otherwise, performs 1 hit of 50% damage. * Power Boost ** Requires Level: 3 ** 11 MP, 4 CD ** Applies 'Power Boost' for 5 turns (including this one). *** Power Boost +20%. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. * Fireball ** Requires Level: 6 ** 15 MP, 4 CD ** If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% magic Fire damage. ** If the enemy is affected by 'Frozen', attacks for 1 hit of 250% magic Fire damage instead. * Ice Strike ** Required Level: 6 ** 10 MP, 4 CD ** If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% magic Ice damage. ** Inflict 'Frozen' for 5 turns (including this one, but not this attack). *** Fire resistance -25. * Wind Strike ** Required Level: 6 ** 8 MP, 4 CD ** If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. ** Applies 'Wind' for 5 turns (including this one) *** Bonus to Hit +20. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% magic Wind damage. * Lightning ** Requires Level: 6 ** 13 MP, 4 CD ** If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. ** Applies 'Zapped Boost' for 5 turns (including this one). *** Power Boost +25%. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% magic Energy damage. * MageFury ** Requires Level: 10 ** 19 MP, 0 CD ** If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. ** Attacks all enemies for 140% magic damage. * Final Blast ** Requires Level: 18 ** 8 MP, 14 CD ** If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% magic damage, with +200 Crit. *StatDamage is calculated as 3.125 * sqrt(MainStat / 2.5) - 5, rounded up. Skills - Cloak Scrap Cloak Scrap is an Ancient Shadow Mage artifact shared with the other base classes. Clock Scrap modifies one of the class skills. For brevity, only new or different effects are listed. * Final Blast ** Same as before, but: ** Has a 50% chance of giving you an extra health potion if you do not already have 5 or more. Skills - Shadowheart Bracer Shadowheart Bracer is an Ancient Shadow Mage artifact shared with the other Shadow Base classes. Shadowheart Bracer modifies the damage of this class. For brevity, only new or different effects are listed. * All damage skills: ** Does +50% more damage, additively. A 0% hit becomes a 50% hit, a 100% hit becomes a 150% hit, and a 140% hit becomes a 190% hit. Rotation Sleep -> Power Boost -> Lightning -> Ice Strike -> Fireball -> Blind -> Power Boost -> Lightning -> Ice Strike -> Fireball -> Repeat Strategy Always use the Shadowheart Bracer if you can get it, it makes the class a lot stronger and actually marginally useful. Without it, the class is literally base Mage. Of course, base Mage is still a nice class with a somewhat strong spamable multi, many loopable boosts, and a loopable blind, but there is always multiple better options for any endgame strategy. Category:Class Category:Special Offer